Noppera Hato
| base of operations = Scattered Locations | marital status = Single | education = Shinigami Academy | status = Alive | shikai = Not Yet Revealed | bankai = Not yet Revealed}} Noppera Hato (のっぺら坊 鳩, Hato Noppera), self-styled as Noppera Hato, Lord of the Endless White, Keeper of Secrets, Seer of the Blind, Commander of the Few and the Many, and the King of the Damned, although the exact reasoning behind his many titles is unknown. Hato was a good man, at one point. Some would go as far as to say that loyalty was his middle name, yet he refutes it, stating that his middle-name is Bō. After years of following concrete laws and rules, a system that was flawed in every sense of the world, and noble men with their head's too far up their asses, he grew bored. So one day, when nobody was looking, Hato left. He left and never looked back, and he has never been happier. Personality People tend to have very radical personalities compared to Hato, always focusing on some major trait that sets them apart from the others. Hato just wants to be like the others. He is a laid back man who doesn't really want much to do with anything. Problems are known to find Hato, which is probably what has led to his extremely pessimistic views on life. Hato is the type of guy who can't hate, but who also can't love. He is fond of a good whore once and a while, but relationships are not his style. Since he was a boy, Hato had an interesting view on the world, which he has maintained all the way through to adulthood. The word "lazy" was often used to describe Hato, when he was anything but. Hato was a true shinigami, in the end. He fought for the sake of protecting the Soul Society, and was a warrior sworn to the Gotei. It took years of following this lifestyle to finally wear Hato down to the man he is today. Despite all of his loyalties, Hato is seen as an enemy to the people he once called comrades, although he would much rather sit down and have a drink with them then fight them. Hato is known to be overly introspective and prone to over-think even the smallest things. He gives into superstition more then a spiritual being such as himself should, and doubts the obvious whenever he can. A simple rainstorm can be perceived as a 'omen of death' to Hato, when in fact, it's just raining outside. Hato is a pessimist through and through, never wanting to make a step forward in fear of tripping up and falling back. Hato believes the world only functions because there are people like him who are there to remind the others that everything is pretty shit, but he also believes that the reason the world is shit is because of people like him. These kinds of thoughts loop back around to his habit of over-thinking even the simplest of concepts. Hato has found strength in his problems, as he is not easily deceived and hard to manipulate. His ability to perceive the difference between realty and illusion comes from the doubt he has about his own reality, allowing him to see through what isn't there. Hato looks at the world from multiple perspectives, all of which are negative and biased. Even in battle, he doubts his own power, when the truth of the matter is that Hato is quite powerful. During his days as a shinigami, he may not have been regarded as a 'genius', but it was said that there was a future for Hato in the upper-tier of the Gotei. Some say it was his ability to think that made him so apt for promotion, while others believed that it was sheer luck to come into such a sound position. Hato never really thought about it too much. His personality can be seen in the many empty titles he holds. Hato was never a boastful man, yet he found himself known far and wide by dozens of monikers that border the line between insult and accommodation. During his trips to Hueco Mundo, he earned the names Lord of the Endless Whites and King of the Damned. Reports from the Gotei believe that Noppera Hato, a fugitive who fled his position, is amassing an army. The exact number in the reports of Hato's supposed army are unknown, hence his title of Commander of the Few and the Many, and at one point, Hato helped an old woman across the street which is where he earned the name Seer of the Blind. To Hato, it's all pointless. Titles, awards, accommodations, are all pointless as in the end, and the only thing that will save you is your sword and your wits. The worlds beyond the Soul Society intrigue Hato; from the modern and technologically advanced Human World to the desolate yet eerie Hueco Mundo. At one point, Hato claims to have visited Hell, but left quickly for it was "too hot" and "everything wanted to kill him." He has lived among the others souls for centuries, and has grown bored. Hato understands that in order for the world to have balance, souls have to stay with the souls and the living have to stay with the living, but he just refuses to coincide. There is just too much out there for Hato to keep locked up in a mundane life. Despite his boredom with the Soul Society, Hato has found his way back on multiple occasions to "visit old friends" as he puts it. The real reasons for his trips are unknown. Appearance History Powers & Abilities Noppera Hato is a shinigami; a sect of spiritual warriors who defend the balance of the world. As such, he has spent the majority of his life training and honing his skills for the sole purpose of defending the Soul Society and all beings who threaten the balance. When he fled his position among his fellow shinigami, he took a step off the beaten track, and it was then that his powers began to flourish. Even during his days among the Gotei, Hato was said to have a bright future, and now he stands as one of the many beings who the Soul Society deems as a possible threat. He has no intentions to harm the Soul Society, or the balance for that matter, but this does not take away from the fact that he is a powerful spirit. He has traveled throughout the many worlds, and met beings from every race. His knowledge is quite expansive, and Hato has seen sides of the world that go unnoticed on a day to day basis. It wasn't until he saw what lies beyond the norm, outside of the box he once called "home", that Hato's powers began to grow into something else. Shinigami are Gods, by definition. Those who are blind to the countless other beings and ideas that exist out there would be quick to doubt the Godhood of a simple yet complex man like Hato. While "God" is quite an extreme description of Hato, it is somewhat fitting. His powers are great, and while he is small, they continue to grow and build inside of him. Master of Stealth: Hato is the sword in the darkness; a dangerous being who takes advantage of his surroundings as light footed nature to move where eyes don't follow. An agent in the shadows who lies motionless and ready to strike at a moments notice; this is the style of combat that Hato abides by. The Second Division was Noppera Hato's home for the blunt of his shinigami career, serving throughout the many subdivisions within the Onmitsukidō from the Detention Unit all the way to the Executive Militia. The irony of his former position is that he is now hunted by the people he once called comrades, as the role of the Executive Militia is to hunt down rogue shinigami. Hato combines clever tactics and the usage of tools to aid his stealthy approach, including smoke bombs and shuriken which are objects normally unheard of among the Gotei 13. Combining his very aggressive style of Hakuda to his stealth tactics makes Hato a very dangerous foe when undetected, fully capable of snapping a targets neck before they have time to comprehend that he was behind them. Hato still maintains a variation of his Executive Militia uniform, which is all black, allowing for Hato to blend in better with the darkness. *'Reconnaissance Expert': A very skilled scout and information gatherer in his own regard, Hato was among the top tier of recon experts during his days in the Onmitsukidō. He served as one of the Captain's personal informants, and would often make excursions throughout the Soul Society. He has an eye for detail, despite how he comes off to others, and is a capable informant and tracker when he needs to be. *'Master of Secrets': Secrets were always Hato's trade, even way back when he was still training to become a shinigami. People like Hato go unnoticed, and it is people like him who are capable of learning the most information. He has gathered a large array of details, secrets, files, among many others forms of data, on various people and events of the Soul Society. Hato claims that it is the information he has that keeps the Gotei off of him, and free from their capture and vindication. Honor does not hold him back when it comes to information, and Hato is willing to sell what he has at a modest price. Hato plays with what he has quite often, always giving him the upper hand. Once, he was said to have sold a very dangerous secret to a rogue shinigami, only to send word to the Gotei of said rogue's location. Hato not only gained a hefty profit, but he also made certain that his secrets remain his. Hohō Expert: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Hakuda Expert: Kidō Practioner: Zanpakutō Ketsumei (血盟, Oath signed in blood) Trivia Gallery In a box.jpg|An empty present, in the end. Gets real.jpg|I've always hated when things start to get real...